List of Japan-exclusive video games
This is a partial list of notable Japanese language computer and video games that have not seen, and likely never will see, any official English language localization. This does not include games that are scheduled for official English releases in the future, or enhanced remakes of games that had their original versions officially released in English years earlier. This list includes many games that have fan translations available in some form, as well as alternate versions of games and ports for other systems (for example, the PlayStation 2 version of Tales of Symphonia has not been released in English, whereas the GameCube version has). Some of these games have become import classics, meaning that they have a significant import audience. *''64 de Hakken! Tamagotchi Minna de Tamagotchi World'' *''64 Hanafuda: Tenshi no Yakusoku'' *''64 Oozumou 2'' *''64 Trummp Collection: Alice no Waku Waku Trump World'' *''AI Shogi 3'' *''Aim for the Ace!'' *''Air'' *''Akumajou Dracula X Chi no Rondo'' (import classic) *''Alachest'' *''Alex Kidd BMX Trial'' *''Aliens (Square computer game)'' *''Another Century's Episode'' *''Another Century's Episode 2'' *''Another Mind (PlayStation)'' *''Ape Escape Racing'' *''Appleseed (SNES)'' *''Appoooh'' *''Aquarium'' *''Artificial Girl 2'' *''Arumana no Kiseki'' *''Assault Plus'' *''Athena no Hate na?'' *''B.L.U.E. Legend of Water'' *''Bahamut Lagoon'' (import classic) *''Bahamut Senki'' *''Baka Tono-sama Mahjong Manyuki'' *''Bakuretsu Quiz Ma-Q Dai Bouken'' *''Bakushou Jinsei 64: Mezase! Resort Ou'' *''Bakutotsu Kijuutei'' *''Banana'' *''Bass Rush: ECOGEAR Powerworm Championship'' *''Bastard!!'' *''Battle Stadium D.O.N'' *''Berabow Man:Chouzetsu Rinjin'' *''Bio Miracle Bokutte Upa *''Blast Off'' *''Blazer'' *''Bleach Wii: Hakujin Kirameku Rondo'' *''Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society'' *''Bleach DS: Souten ni Kakeru Unmei'' *''Bleach GC: Tasogare Ni Mamieru Shinigami'' *''Bleach: Erabareshi Tamashii'' *''Bleach: Hanatareshi Yabou'' *''Boktai: Sabata's Counterattack'' *''Buriki One'' *''Burning Force'' *''Clannad'' *''Chalvo 55'' *''Cho Aniki'' *''Chocobo Collection'' *''Chocobo Land: A Game of Dice'' *''Chocobo Stallion'' *''Choro Q 64 2: Hachamecha Grand Prix Race'' *''Choukuukan Night Pro Yakyuu King'' *''Choukuukan Night Pro Yakyuu King 2'' *''Chou Mahou Tairiku WOZZ'' *''Clock Tower: The First Fear'' *''Comic Party'' *''Cosmic Wars'' *''Cosmo Police Galivan'' *''Cowboy Bebop (PlayStation game)'' *''Cruise Chaser Blassty'' *''Culdcept'' *''Culdcept Saga'' *''Custom Robo (Nintendo 64)'' *''Custom Robo V2 *''Dangerous Seed'' *''DearS'' *''The Death Trap'' *''Deep Dungeon: The Heretic War'' *''Demonbane'' *''Densha de Go! 64'' *''Derby Stallion 64'' *''Devil Summoner'' *''Devil Summoner II : Soul Hackers'' *''Diamond Daydreams'' *''Dice de Chocobo'' *''Dirt Fox'' *''Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic *''Dragon Quest V'' (import classic) *''Dragon Quest VI'' (import classic) *''Duel Masters'' *''Eisei Meijin VI'' *''Emeraldia'' *''Ever17'' *''Evolution: Eternal Dungeons'' *''Exvania'' *''F-1 Race'' *''Face Off'' *''Final Fantasy Collection'' *''Final Fantasy II'' (Famicom version only; PlayStation version released in North America in 2003) *''Final Fantasy III'' (Famicom version only; Nintendo DS version released North America in 2006) *''Final Fantasy V'' (Super Famicom version only; PlayStation version released in North America in 1999) *''Finest Hour'' *''Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi'' *''Fire Emblem Gaiden'' *''Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo'' (import classic) *''Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu'' (import classic) *''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776'' (import classic) *''Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi'' *''Fire Pro Wrestling 2nd Bout'' *''Fire Pro Wrestling Combination Tag'' *''Front Mission'' (import classic) *''Gakuen Toshi Vara Noir Roses'' *''Gekitotsu Shiku Battle'' *''Gekitou Pro Yakyuu'' *''Getsufuu Maden'' *''Giga Wing Generations'' *''Girlfriend of Steel'' *''Girlfriend of Steel 2'' *''Gofer no Yabou Episode II'' *''Gradius 2'' *''Gradius NEO'' *''Gradius NEO Imperial'' *''Groove Adventure Rave: Fighting Live'' *''Gunparade March'' *''GUNNM: Memories of Mars'' *''Guwange'' *''Happiness!'' *''Hataraku Chocobo'' *''Higurashi no Naku Koro ni'' *''Himatsubushi-hen'' *''Homeland'' *''IS - internal section'' *''Insmouse no Yakata'' *''Itadaki Street'' (entire series) *''JJ'' *''Jikkyou Oshaberi Parodius'' *''Joy Mech Fight'' *''Jump Super Stars'' *''Just Breed'' *''Kaeru No Tame Ni Kane Wa Naru'' *''Kanon'' *''King Kong 2: Ikari no Megaton Punch'' *''Klonoa: Moonlight Museum'' *''Konami Wai Wai World'' *''Koryu no Mimi'' *''Kururin Paradise'' *''Kyuukai Douchuuki'' *''Legend of Stafy'' *''Little Master'' *''Little Princess: Maru Oukoku no Ningyou Hime 2'' (sequel to Rhapsody: A Musical Adventure) *''Live A Live'' *''Lunar: Eternal Blue *''Magical Vacation'' *''Mahjong 64'' *''Mahjong Hourouki Classic'' *''Mahjong Master'' *''Marchen Maze'' *''Mario and Wario'' *''Mario's Super Picross'' *''Matsuribayashi-hen'' *''Meakashi-hen'' *''Melty Blood'' *''Metal Hawk'' *''Miko Miko Nurse'' *''Minagoroshi-hen'' *''Mirai Ninja'' *''Momoko 120%'' *''Monster Hunter 2'' *''Morita Shogi 64'' *''Mother'' *''Mother 1 + 2 *''Mother 3 *''Namco x Capcom'' *''Napple Tale'' *''Naruto RPG 2: Chidori vs. Rasengan'' *''Naruto RPG 3: Reijuu vs. Konoha Shoutai'' *''Naruto RPG: Uketsugareshi Hi no Ishi'' *''Naruto: Gekitou Ninja Taisen 3'' *''Naruto: Konoha Ninpouchou'' *''Naruto: Konoha Senki'' *''Naruto: Konoha Spirits'' *''Naruto: Narutimate Hero 3'' *''Naruto: Narutimate Portable'' *''Naruto: Saikyou Ninja Daikesshu 3'' *''Naruto: Saikyou Ninja Daikesshu 4'' *''Naruto: Shinobi no Sato no Jintori Kassen'' *''Neon Genesis Evangelion (Nintendo 64)'' *''Nintama Rantaro 64 Game Gallery'' *''Nushi Tsuri 64'' *''Nushi Tsuri 64: Shiokaze Ninotte'' *''One Piece Treasure Battle! *''Onikakushi-hen *''Ordyne'' *''Ore no Ryouri'' *''Osu! Tatakae! Ouendan'' *''PD Ultraman Battle Collection 64'' *''Pachinko 365 Hi'' *''Parlor! Pro 64: Pachinko Jikki Simulation *''PD Ultraman Battle Collection 64'' *''Parasol Stars'' *''Paro Wars'' *''Parodius'' *''Penguin Adventure'' *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' *''Phelios'' *''Pistol Daimyo no Bouken'' *''Popeye no Eigo Asobi'' *''Power League 64'' *''Private Garden'' *''Pro Mahjong Kiwame 64'' *''Pro Shinan Mahjong Tsuwamono 64: Jansou Battle ni Chousen'' *''Puyo Puyo Sun 64 *''Puyo Puyo Party *''Quester'' *''R-Type Leo'' *''Radical Dreamers'' *''Rally '99'' *''Robot Ponkottsu 64: Nanatsu no Umi no Caramel'' *''Rockman & Forte: Challenger from the Future'' *''Rockman Battle & Fighters'' *''Rockman EXE 4.5 Real Operation'' *''Rockman EXE Phantom of Network'' *''Rockman EXE WS'' *''Rompers'' *''Rudora no Hihou'' *''SD F-1 Grand Prix'' *''SD Gundam Dimension War'' *''Saikyō Habu Shōgi'' *''Sakura Taisen series'' and its various spinoffs *''Salamander 2'' *''Saya no Uta'' *''School Days'' *''School Rumble: Neru Musume wa Sodatsu'' *''School Rumble: Nesan Jiken Desu!'' *''Seiken Densetsu 3'' (import classic) *''Sengeki Striker'' *''Sexy Parodius'' *''Shuffle!'' *''Shin Megami Tensei'' *''Shin Megami Tensei II'' *''Soukaigi'' *''Soul Link'' *''Solvalou'' *''The Space Sheriff Spirits'' *''Space Squash'' *''Splatterhouse'' (Arcade version only; Turbografix-16 and Genesis versions released in North America) *''Square's Tom Sawyer'' *''Star Ocean: Blue Sphere'' *''Summer Days'' *''Super Adventure Rockman'' *''The Super Dimension Fortress Macross (PlayStation 2 game)'' *''The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love?'' *''Takeshi no Chousenjou'' *''Tales of Destiny 2'' *''Tales of Phantasia'' (Super Famicom + Playstation versions only; GBA version release in 2006) (import classic) *''Tales of Rebirth *''Tales of Symphonia'' (PS2 Version; GC Version released in 2004) *''Tales of the World: Narikiri Dungeon 3'' *''Tashiro Masashi no Princess ga Ippai'' *''Tatarigoroshi-hen'' *''Tear Ring Saga'' *''Tekken Card Challenge'' *''Tenchu: Shinobi Hyakusen'' *''Tick! Tack!'' *''Tinkle Pit'' *''ToHeart'' *''ToHeart2'' *''Tobal 2'' *''Tokimeki Memorial'' *''Tomato Adventure'' (Tomoyo After ~It's a Wonderful Life~) *''Touhou Project'' *''Transformers: Convoy no Nazo'' *''Treasure Hunter G'' *''Treasure of the Rudras'' *''Trio The Punch - Never Forget Me...'' *''Tsukihime'' *''Tsumihoroboshi-hen '' *''Uchuu no Kishi: Tekkaman Blade'' *''Umihara Kawase'' *''Uncharted Waters Online'' *''Usas'' *''Utawarerumono'' *''V-Tetris'' *''Valkyrie No Densetsu'' *''Virtual Bowling'' *''Virtual Fishing'' *''Virtual Lab'' *''Wai Wai World 2: SOS!! Paseri Jou'' *''Watanagashi-hen'' *''Will: The Death Trap II'' *''Wily and Right's RockBoard: That's Paradise'' *''Wonder Momo'' *''Wonder Project J2: Koruro no Mori no Josette'' *''Wonder Project J: Kikai no Shōnen Pīno'' *''World Court (arcade game)'' *''Xevious 3D/G'' (Arcade version only; PlayStation version released in North America) *''Yume Meikyuu: Kigurumi Daibouken'' *''Yume Penguin Monogatari'' *''Zill O'll'' Category:Japan-exclusive video games Japan exclusive computer and video games